Written Words from the Heart
by red rose of love
Summary: HIATUS! Poems between Edward & Bella. Others will be included. Twilight and New Moon based. What will happen between Edward & Bella's love? Chapter 4: Walking Through the Forest. Updated!
1. Chapter 1: Losing You

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is a first fic for me with Twilight. They're mostly going to be poems and letters between Bella & Edward. But I might throw in some of the other Cullen family members, the werewolves, and other vampires mentioned in Twilight and New Moon. Thank you for your time.**

**Losing you…**

Icy fold fingers

Brushing against my hot skin

Smooth pale lips brushing against my cheek

Warm smoldering topaz eyes looking into mine

Trying to touch your face

Trying to hold you tight

Always escaping…

Always dreaming…

Velvety voice

Whispering to me

Pale frigid arms

Holding me

Trying to touch your face

Trying to hold you tight

Always escaping…

Always dreaming…

My name that graces your lips

Your aura that is ever present

Gone

Trying to touch your face

Trying to hold you tight

Always escaping…

Always dreaming…

Running to you

Tripping, falling, breathing hard

Reaching for you

Gone…disappearing

Always escaping …

Always dreaming…

Elusive

Losing you…

Losing you…

Bella

**A/N: Please review; this is my first try in any sort of writing for Twilight. **


	2. Chapter 2: Good Bye

_A/N: Sorry about not updating soon. School has been rotten and I had to get ready for exams. Plus my inspirations and sudden randomness has been running low, a.k.a writer's block. I appreciate any review you have for me. There's always room for improvement! Please read and review and thank you for stopping by. I'm also going to post up 2 new fics on twilight, one about Edward & Bella, the other is going to be about them too but with new characters! Don't worry people, there's going to be plenty of Edward. No fighting! laughs_

_Disclaimer: I'm only tinkering around with Edward and Bella, Stephanie has all rights to both of them…sadly _

**Good Bye**

Even though this will be painful

Even though this will end in tears

I'm sorry to tell you

But I have to say…_good bye_

Life will move on

Things will change

But one thing I know is that

I'm no good for _you_

Is this who you want to be with

To spend the rest of your life with

A monster damned to hell

Someone like _me_

Even though it pains me

No tears will come

No tears will come

This monster damned to _hell_

The moments with you seem like a dream

But this is reality

With this confession

I have to say _goodbye_

You will always hold the key to my heart

This cold monster's heart

I love you, Bella

These memories of ours will last _forever_

As hard as this might be

We must part our ways

Those days won't be forgotten

I give you my last confession

Good bye, I love you _Bella…_

_A/N: Well, how was that one? I got inspired by that one form a song. It's called Good Bye by BoA. Check the song out. Any reviews are welcome. This poem is probably coming from New Moon…the vibe seems to be coming from that book._

_**Review Replies**_

_**ForeverBitten:** I guess that would be a good idea to tell you guys which poem goes with which book…to get rid of confusion. Thanks for the review and adding me on story alert. Hope you will continue to read my future writing!_

_**Angel of ur Nightmares:** I'm really happy that you love that poem. Haha, are u glad I updated. But I hope this poem lives up to your expectations._

_**Asquared91: **Thanks for the review. Glad that you liked it._

_**Jazzy Uchiha: **Thank you for taking time to read my first poem, I'm happy that you like it! Thanks for the story alert add, I will try to make every poem worthy of your time._

_**Kaypgirl: **It's hard to actually describe her sadness, I try to make it as realistic as possible. Thank you for reviewing and for the story alert add! Hope I will continue to do a good job!_

_**Thanks everyone! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: My Heaven

**A/N: Hello, my readers! It's been awhile since I've updated but this letter was something I just kept on writing for a few days adding a few lines when the inspiration hit me everyday. It was quite hard to express Edward's feelings and I tried to write something different from the way Stephanie writes her books. Hope my efforts were successful! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me but they do belong to Stephanie…not fair I know. Everything else is my words so please don't steal them without giving me credit. Thank you!**

**While reading this letter, please listen to Debussy- Claire De Lune and Josh Groban- Verita. Claire De Lune should be familiar, it's mentioned in the book and it's one of Bella's favorites. The second one is just a nice sweet one, I don't know but it gave me the right mood to write the letter, and I think it matches. It has an aching feeling to the song. The links to the songs should be found in my profile.**

**Dearest Bella,**

Remember those days…Of the time when we first met. It seems so far away but the memory still lingers in my mind. I remember the shade of your flushed cheeks, shying away from embarrassment, a wonderful blooming color of bright pink. I never knew how it felt like to hold someone close to you near your heart, but I'm glad I was able to hold you within my arms. Feeling cold all my life, for the first time I felt warm, having you in my arms, and just staying still. Time can't describe the feelings I beheld. You might've thought I was perfect but actually you were the one that God created as perfect. All the things you thought about yourself as flaws were perfect in every way. As much as you get in trouble, I'm always here to save you, and as fate decided I was always there to catch you when you fell.

You might think that your not beautiful but with every single flaw you have, makes you shine brightly like a jewel amongst coal. I was blessed to ever set my eyes upon you. I do not think you know the way I felt when you were near me or when you looked at me with your chocolate brown eyes. Even though I might be a monster, with a heart that's dead and cold, and a body that's as frigid as stone, whenever I was near you, I felt I was human and a fire burned inside me.

The slightest touches, glances, and the nearness of your beating heart, made me feel as if I would disappear, and was the closest I could ever be to heaven. The whispers, the secrets, the warmth of you, gave me an initiative as to why I was still alive. Your wonderful blush, the blooming color and the increasing beat of your heart, was very unique from other girls that I've seen my whole life. It has a special beat and rhythm that only sounds when I am near you, the erratic breathing and pumping blood, like a song being played for me. Listening to this song, knowing that you're alive makes me the most special person ever.

All those years I spent with my family, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, I always felt like an outsider. They all had someone to be with and the way they described their love or the way they expressed it made me feel…like a person watching from the outside, looking through a window. I always found myself to be solitary from the others, liking the comfort of being alone and having the rushing river of people's thoughts being my only company. I was always used to it, that when I first met you, I thought I was going to go mad. Having the inability to hear your thoughts, made me feel lost and puzzled. You were the first one to be this way with me, and still I can't seem to figure it out but maybe your thoughts are best left untouched by anyone, even someone like me.

Imagining your delicious scent flowing through me makes me quiver. The long locks of your hair slithering through my fingers, it felt like the brush of silk and it flowed so smoothly like water. The kisses we shared made me ache for more… longingly and the touch of your hot lips pressed against mine, made me shudder. The fluttering of your long eyelashes, the increasing beat of your heart, the freckles along your delicate nose, weren't unnoticed by me. For the first time, I knew what it felt like to love someone. Heaven is the only place I can find…in your arms only…

_I love you…_

_Edward…_

**A/N:** **Please tell me what you think about the letter. Reviews are welcome, it helps me to write more! Hope you enjoyed Edward's words...**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Walking Through the Forest

**A/N: **I have not uploaded anything for this in such a long while. I have a lot of poems I have written and as I read this over again, not even remembering when I wrote this, I realized that it could follow along the thoughts of Bella when Edward left. For something like poetry, reviews aren't the main point, but I do hope that whoever reads this enjoys or relates to it somewhat. Please enjoy and don't hesitate to leave any comments on how you feel or what came first to your mind. Thank you!

* * *

**Walking Through the Forest**

I couldn't help but wander

Along that aimless road

Where am I walking towards?

I hoped that one day

I'd be found by someone

The leaves of the trees I pass

Sway in the wind effervescently

I couldn't imagine what life

Was before I met you

Because everything's so different now

If you weren't there for me

I would never be here now

The sky was gray

The air filled with gloom

I do not know where to go

No one to turn to

I've lost myself in this forest

While walking towards nothing

Because there's no one left out there for me

Separate the clouds

Let the sun shine through

And soak my skin with the ray's caresses

A new day has formed

I still walk upon this path

Journeying through unknown obstacles

Traveling far beyond this never ending path

Till one day there is not more to travel

Because the road has ended

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed reading what I had to write and say.


End file.
